Thank God For Kids
by CecilyAurora
Summary: A Christmas Morning With Haley, Nathan and their three crazy kids, James, Hanna and Leah. Life couldn’t get any better then this. OneShot.


_Hey everyone. I got another little christmas One shot for you. My mom is obssed with Kenny Chesney and got his christmas cd and that's all we have been listening to in my house latley. So I heard this song and thought it was one of the cutest christmas songs ever._

_Summary: A Christmas Morning With Haley, Nathan and their three crazy kids, James, Hanna and Leah. Life couldn't get any better then this._

_Ok, so I have some dedications for this story._

_So this is to my Naley's girls, Brianna, Maryellen, Alex, Chelsea, Colleen, Ashley, Daniela and Stephanie. I hope you all like it. _

* * *

**Thank God For Kids**

By Denver (xoKissKissBangBangox)

**If it weren't for kids have you ever thought  
There wouldn't be no Santa Clause  
Look what the store just brought  
Thank God for Kids**

"Santa's coming tonight Daddy." Hanna cheered

"Yes he is but were you good to Leah and James?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I was. I'm always good."

"I would have to say no to that." James said walking into the room.

"That's not true I was good. You where just a big meanie butt!" Hanna said sticking her toungue at her older sister.

"Daddy me good?" questioned Leah.

"That you where baby girl."

"They to loud." Leah said resting her raven colored curly haired head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Keep it down is right." Haley laughed walking into the room with a nice little snack for everyone.

"Mommy it's daddy's turn to read tonight!" Hanna said.

"Do I really have to sit throught this? I could be outside playing basketball."

"Jamie stop. You're sitting and going to enjoy this story. Plus it's way to cold outside." Haley said demandingly.

"But I heard it millions of times."

"Jamie you better be goods or Stanta's not gonna come." Leah said pointing her finger in James' face.

"Yea Jamie." Hanna said.

"I don't like this family." James said taking a seat next to his dad.

"Don't say that Jamie. Then santa wont come for yous."

"Santa kills little five and three year olds who annoy their older brother." James laughed.

"Mommy Santa's gonna kill me." Hanna said crying into her moms shoulder.

"Santa's kill me?" Leah asked.

"Santa's not going to hurt you two." Haley said stairing at James, "He's going to not bring any presents for James."

"Who cares?"

"James lose the attitude now." Haley said, "This is a family tradidion and your staying for it."

**We'd all live in a quiet house, Without Big Bird or a Mickey Mouse  
And Kool-aid on the couch  
Thank God for Kids**

"Nate your kids are being to loud for it being 7 o'clock." Haley complained putting the pillow over her ears.

"Why don't you get up and tell them to shut up?" Nathan asked trying to ignore the sound.

"Cause I don't want to get up." Haley said. She was tired. Of course she told Nathan to put some of the toys together last week when she took them over to Karen's for the weekend with Brianna and Davis, Brooke and Lucas' kids. But no he didn't because there of course like every weekend there was a basketball game on. So the where up till two in the morning putting presents together.

"Momma, Dadda it's cwistmas!" Leah said running onto the bed.

"Is it already?"

"Mommy come on you and daddy have to get your big butts out of bed so we can open present." Hanna smiled grabing her dad's arm to pull him out of the bed.

"We're coming Hanna." Nathan laughed.

"I want juce!" Leah said.

"Wait till we get downstairs baby." Haley smiled, "But first we need to wake James up."

"We did he told us the stay the fuck away from him." Hanna said.

"Never repet anything he says Hanna." Haley said, "That was a very bad word."

"Presents?" Leah asked.

"Lets go open some presents but first I'll go get the cranky teenager up." Nathan laughed walking into James' room, "James get your butt up."

"Come on Jamie I want presents!" Leah yelled jumping from Nathan's arms to James' bed.

"Go away."

"James Lucas Scott get up now!" Nathan yelled as Leah continued to jump on James' bed.

"Fine, but it is way to early."

"Big birddy!" Leah said holding up a stuffed animal big bird.

"I can see that." Haley laughed collecting the wrapping paper, that took her so long to make perfect, on the floor.

"Elmo?" Leah asked.

"Maybe. Open more presents." Nathan said handing Leah another present as she sat on his lap.

"Micky Mouse's christmas!" Hanna said holding up a DVD in Haley's face.

"We'll have to watch that latter babe."

"Wow a XB- 360!" James cheered. He been begging Nathan and Haley ever since Brooke and Lucas got Davis one. But Haley was starting to think by the look on Nathan's face that he wanted it too.

"We are definitly hooking that up after everything is opened." Nathan smiled.

"Daddy spilled." Leah said pointing to the red Kool-aid

"Leah Kate!" Nathan yelled picking up the cup of red juice.

"I sorry daddy." Leah said giving Nathan a big hug.

"It's ok baby-girl. Just no more drinks on the couch."

"I wove you."

"Love you too Leah." Nathan said as Leah started to open another christmas present from santa. Haley had to laugh at that. Leah definitly had Nathan wrapped around her little fingers.

**Thank God for kids there's magic for a while  
A special kind of sunshine in a smile  
Do you ever stop to think? or wonder why?  
The dearest thing to Heaven is a child  
**

"I think that was a very good christmas morning." Nathan said sitting on the couch with an arm protectivly around Haley.

"I think it was. No fighting, or crying." Haley laughed looking around at her life, James is of course playing with his new X-BOX in his room, Hanna is sitting right infront of the TV watching her Mickey Mouse movie and Leah is sitting on Nathan's lap hugging her Big Bird.

"Daddy big bird!" Leah said hugging the bird even more, "Where Elmo?"

"Elmo?"

"Big Briddy and Elmo?"

"Elmo's on tv with Big Bird." Haley said smiling.

"We watch him!" Leah cheered putting a smile on her face.

"After Hanna's done with her movie we can watch Sesame Street."

"Big bird now!" pouted Leah running over to the TV and turning the screan off.

"Leah Kate Scott!" Haley yelled.

"Me watch Big Bird."

"Mommy I was watching Mickey Mouse." Hannah said running over to Haley and Nathan.

"Leah we are not watching it yet." Haley said getting up and walking over to the three-year-old crying by the TV, "Lets let Hanna finish her movie and then I'll put on Big Bird."

"Ok's." Leah's said claming right down as she jumped into Haley's arms.

"Want Mickey Mouse back on?" Nathan asked reciving a smile from Hanna that melted his heart each time she did it.

"Please daddy."

"Of course." Nathan said grabbing the remote from the table and turning the movie back on.

"Much better." Haley laughed sitting back on the couch with Leah on her lap and Hanna on Nathan's.

**  
Daddy how does this thing fly?  
A hundred other where's and why's  
You really don't know but we try  
Thank God for Kids**

"Daddy make it go!" Both girls yelled as Nathan was trying to make this toy flying plane actually go.

"I'm trying girls." Nathan laughed. Impationt, definitly something they got from Haley, "There it's going."

"Dad watch where you're flying that thing. I could have died." James said walking down the stairs.

"So you finally came away from the TV?"

"Mom made me."

"Daddy how does Santa fit down the chimney?" Hanna asked.

"Um he sucks he gut in and jumps." Nathan said thinking of the first thing into his mind.

"Daddy how does he fit? What if there is a fire?" Hanna asked again.

"He lands in it but doesn't get burned."

"Why?"

"I don't know?"

"Why Daddy?"

"I don't know go ask mommy Han."

"Ok?" Hanna said skipping off to Haley.

Thank God for there's magic for a while  
A special kind of sunshine in a smile  
Do you ever stop to think? or wonder why?  
The dearest thing to Heaven is a child 

"See Nathan this is why you don't give a three and five-year-old hot chocolate before bed." Haley said as they were running around the house trying to grab Hanna and Leah.

"Hales come on live a little. It's christmas." Nathan laughed.

"Well then you are staying awake with them all night and dealing with them being cranky all tomorrow. James get your butt up and help us." **  
**

"Why I didn't do anything?"

"James just help." Haley said as James got up.

"Hanna and Leah if you go to bed I'll let you come in my room and watch TV with me sometime since I have no school next week."

"Yea!" Leah and Hanna said running and jumping onto the couch next to James.

"Girls say goodnight." Nathan said as he grabbed both girls, one in each arm.

"Night Jamie."

"Night twerps." James laughed walking into his room.

"Night girls. Sleep tight."

"Night mommy, night daddy. I wove you." Both Hanna and Leah said at the same time falling asleep.

"You too." Haley and Nathan said leaving the room.

"Merry Christmas Hales."

"You too Nathan." Haley said as the layed on the couch.

**  
When you get down on your knees tonight  
To thank the Lord for his guiding light  
And pray they turn out right  
Thank God for Kids  
**

**XXXXX**

_Merry Christmas Everyone._

_Even If It's A Month Away Still. _

_-Denver_


End file.
